<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever by pealizard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371191">Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pealizard/pseuds/pealizard'>pealizard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Smut, gets a bit sad at the end but not really, lots of fluff, they die but it isnt dramatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pealizard/pseuds/pealizard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Akaashi meet in a summer class and move through their lives together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i just wanted some pure kuroaka fluff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo nuzzled his face into Akaashi’s neck, “Hey, guess what?”</p><p>Akaashi couldn’t stop his smile as he wrapped his legs firmly around his waist, “You love me?”</p><p>“I do! You win,” Kuroo snickered.</p><p>“Ohh,” Akaashi purred. “And what do I win, Tetsurō?”</p><p>“My love and affection,” Kuroo snickered as he pressed feather light kisses over his jaw and neck.</p><p>Akaashi giggled at the tickling sensation and attempted to push him away, “Stop!”</p><p>“Make me,” Kuroo teased, holding him impossibly closer. “I’ve wanted this for <em> so long. </em>You can’t stop me.”</p><p>“How long?” Akaashi smiled smugly.</p><p>“Ever since I saw your dumb ass,” Kuroo laughed before licking from the middle of Akaashi’s neck to just under his ear, severely changing the tone of the interaction. “And every moment after that.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah?” Akaashi breathed, craning his neck so Kuroo had better access to nip at his Adam's apple. “Why's that?”</p><p>“How much time do ya have?” Kuroo cooed into his skin.</p><p>“For you?”</p><p>“Uh huh.”</p><p>Akaashi hummed, pretending to be in pensive thought, “Forever, maybe? Assuming, of course, you have that kind of time for me, as well.”</p><p>“Oh, ho, ho,” Kuroo snickered and sat up to smirk at him. “Is this a proposal, little Keiji?”</p><p>“I’m eighteen. Besides, I like to wait until at <em> least </em>three months into a relationship to propose.”</p><p>Kuroo snickered louder and leaned back to press his face into his neck again, “And people say you’re a prude.”</p><p>Akaashi gasped dramatically and leaned his hips up into Kuroo’s erection, “And people would be <em> right! </em>You better put that thing back where it came from! I’m calling God.”</p><p>Kuroo laughed brightly into his skin and held him closer, “Oh, my god. I’m so lucky.”</p><p>“Says you,” Akaashi sang, feathering his own lips over Kuroo’s ear.</p><p>“Absolutely,” Kuroo whispered. “I am never letting you go.”</p><p>“That sounds impractical.”</p><p>“It sounds <em> heavenly.” </em></p><p>Akaashi hummed contentedly as he pulled Kuroo closer, enveloping him in his arms and burying his face in his shoulder. He gazed up at the posters Kuroo had on his walls and laughed when he heard his sister arguing with his mother over something unimportant.</p><p>“I love you, Tetsurō.”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p><em> “Jesus!” </em>Kuroo exclaimed as he threw the last of their boxes on the floor.</p><p>Akaashi beamed as he shut the door behind him and placed his own, considerably lighter, box on the floor. They gazed around at their shitty little apartment with pride in their eyes and chests.</p><p>Kuroo was then in his second year of university, meaning Akaashi was in his first. It also meant he could no longer lodge in the dorms at the school. Kuroo needed a roommate and Akaashi was far more than willing to be that roommate.</p><p>Kuroo leaned down and met his eye severely, “This is it, Keiji!”</p><p>“What is <em> it, </em>though?” Akaashi smiled.</p><p>“The start of the rest of our lives!” Kuroo snickered as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gestured broadly to the apartment.</p><p>Akaashi laughed quietly, “You’re dumb.”</p><p>Kuroo feigned offense before pushing him forward, “Let’s get to work, then!”</p><p>After only about fourteen minutes of unpacking, Kuroo attached himself to Akaashi’s back. The younger man laughed lightly as he ripped a piece of tape from a box.</p><p>“Yes, Tetsurō?”</p><p>“What do you say we <em> unpack </em> in the <em> bedroom?” </em></p><p>Akaashi cocked an eyebrow in amusement, “Is there something in particular that you need in there?”</p><p>Kuroo laughed and whispered hotly in his ear, “Desperately.”</p><p>All humor ran out of Akaashi as a shiver ran down his spine, “Yeah. I’d say the bedroom is top priority right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo collapsed heavily beside Akaashi and beamed at his flushed face. The younger man turned over and grabbed for him. Kuroo laughed delightedly and brought him into his chest, squeezing him tightly.</p><p>“You’re beautiful.”</p><p>“I love you so much.”</p><p>“Wow, <em> so much! </em>I never got a so much before!”</p><p>Akaashi laughed into his chest, “I can’t believe we live here. Together.”</p><p>“Believe it, Keiji! It’s just you and me now!”</p><p>“I’m so happy.”</p><p>Kuroo smiled warmly and squeezed his eyes shut as he ran his hand through Akaashi’s hair. He certainly shared the sentiment.</p><p>“Just lemme know when ya get sick of me,” Kuroo snickered. “An angel like you surely even has their limits.”</p><p>“Please, I dealt with Bokuto-san for <em> years. </em> May I say I even dealt with him with <em> grace </em> and <em> elegance. </em>I think I can handle you.”</p><p>Kuroo laughed again, “Hey. You’re always saying how similar we are.”</p><p>“Yes, but he’s like you on <em> hard drugs. </em>Just trust me.”</p><p>“I gotta meet that guy some day.”</p><p>Akaashi hummed, “I’m sure he’d love to meet you. I hear he’s playing professionally now, so I kinda let that line of contact drop. I’m sure he doesn’t have time for the nobodies from the before times.”</p><p>Kuroo took a turn to hum, “You two were inseparable from the sounds of it. I bet he’d love to hear from you. Who wouldn’t?”</p><p>“You’re too sweet,” Akaashi pushed at him. “You’re going to break my no-cavity record.”</p><p>Kuroo giggled and laid back, “God. Life is good.”</p><p>“When it’s with you,” Akaashi quipped, never actually moving too far from him.</p><p>“Likewise.”</p><p>They stared up at the ceiling for a moment before Kuroo sat up a tad in their sheetless bed to stare at all the boxes they still had to unpack, “We better finish this soon.”</p><p>Akaashi smirked at the ceiling, “We have the rest of our lives to finish unpacking. Remember?”</p><p>Kuroo blinked at him before smiling devilishly, “Oh, Keiji. I’m too young to be dragged into such a commitment.”</p><p>Akaashi rolled his eyes but his smile held great humor, “I’d die before I proposed to you.”</p><p>“Get to dyin’ then,” Kuroo teased.</p><p>Akaashi laughed and pulled him back down beside him.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi barreled into their new apartment and slammed the door behind him. He ran to the bedroom, where Kuroo sat with his laptop in front of him. He chewed anxiously on his nails when he noticed Akaashi and beamed, setting his computer aside.</p><p>“And the clouds part to expose the sun!” He exclaimed as Akaashi threw himself into his arms, awkwardly tumbling them both on the bed. “What’s up with you?”</p><p><em> “I got a new job!” </em>Akaashi all but shrieked.</p><p>Kuroo raised his eyebrows, “No way. You mean—“</p><p><em> “Shonen Jump!” </em>Akaashi cried, happiness and pride dripping from his pores.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Kuroo yelled, hugging him tightly. “That’s so amazing! I’m so proud of you!”</p><p>“Thank you,” Akaashi whispered into his shoulder before spotting his email open on his laptop. “What are you waiting for?”</p><p>“Ah,” Kuroo sat them up and shifted Akaashi on his lap. “I got an email about that promotion. I… I’m nervous to open it.”</p><p>“I can open it,” Akaashi smiled evilly. “And I can lie to make it seem good!”</p><p>“That’s why I love ya,” Kuroo chuckled anxiously. “Let’s do it.”</p><p>Akaashi kissed his nose and leaned over to the computer behind Kuroo’s back. He hummed flatly as he opened the email and he could practically feel Kuroo’s anxiety humming under his skin.</p><p>“Wait, what?” Akaashi breathed.</p><p>“What?” Kuroo tensed.</p><p>“You’re going to be managing the MSBY Black Jackals?”</p><p>Kuroo tensed further and his voice hardly came above a whisper, “I dunno. <em> Am </em>I going to be managing the MSBY Black Jackals?”</p><p>Akaashi was silent for an incredibly long, tense moment before leaning back and staring at Kuroo with wide eyes. His face fell into a large, warm smile— the type that made his eyes fully shut and crinkle at the sides. The kind that made Kuroo forget he existed.</p><p>“You’re going to be managing Bokuto-san!”</p><p>“I am?” Kuroo whispered.</p><p>“Yes!” Akaashi yelled excitedly. “That’s so amazing!”</p><p>Kuroo hugged him tightly, hiding his tears in his shoulder and gripped his sweater to keep his hands from shaking. He couldn’t find words. He worked so hard to get that promotion. It meant a better life for both of them. Closer to what Akaashi deserved.</p><p>“Now you’ll know the pain of managing Bokuto-san,” Akaashi breathed a laugh into his ear. “You’ll love it, though. I bet you’ll be best friends.”</p><p>Kuroo nodded, narrowly avoiding sobbing. The warmth and pride in his chest was nearly unbearable. He held onto Akaashi, his heat scalding into him.</p><p>“I can’t even process how much I love you,” he said.</p><p>Akaashi laughed brightly before pushing him back and kissing every available piece of skin, “Tetsurō, I couldn’t love you more if I tried. I am <em> so </em>proud of you.”</p><p>Kuroo placed both hands on each of his cheeks before kissing him softly, warmly, tenderly, “You make me love you more every day. I don’t know how you’ll be able to keep that up for sixty more years.”</p><p>Akaashi smiled warmly down at him, “Tetsurō, are <em> you </em> proposing to <em> me? </em>This truly is some role reversal today.”</p><p>Kuroo laughed and kissed him again, “I wouldn’t be caught <em> dead </em>proposing to someone else.”</p><p>Akaashi snickered and pulled him back in to meet his lips again in a full expression of all he felt at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi groaned and threw his head back against the bathroom stall as Kuroo thrust up into him with intense velocity. Kuroo bit down on his shoulder and shoved a couple fingers into Akaashi’s mouth to keep him from getting <em> too </em>loud. Their breaths, moans and souls lingered together as they both rapidly reached their completion. Kuroo panted into his neck before slowly pulling out of him, pressing heavy kisses to the side of his face and under his ear as he went.</p><p>Akaashi grimaced as he held his shirt up and looked down. Kuroo chuckled and made light work of cleaning them up with the baby wipes he took to carrying around with him.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I know it isn’t particularly romantic, but our schedules are so—“</p><p>“I know!” Akaashi smiled gently. “You don’t need to explain every time.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Kuroo ran his hand over his neck with a sheepish smile. “Soon, though! Date night, right?”</p><p>“Yes!” Akaashi leaned up to kiss him before they busied themselves with doing their belts back up.</p><p>Kuroo peeked out in the largely unused hall of the gym before giving Akaashi the okay on exiting. They chatted loudly, catching up with each other as they walked down to the lobby. Kuroo glanced around for any players, feeling a tad paranoid though he wasn’t sure why.</p><p>Akaashi was certainly right in the fact that Bokuto had definitely taken to him. The spiker spent a lot of the time Kuroo was around to rib with him and try to get to know him better. New people weren’t particularly an <em> easy </em> thing for Kuroo. Hell, even Akaashi didn’t get into his life— <em> truly </em>into his life for about two and a half years after meeting in a summer class. It was woodworking. Both their parents forced them into it and they bonded over how much they hated it. Bonding over mutual dislikes was so much stronger than bonding over mutual likes.</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, my god! Akaashi? Akaashi Keiji!” </em>
</p><p>Kuroo cringed at the sound of Bokuto’s voice as Akaashi jumped up in surprise. Kuroo’d managed to keep them separate for that long, which seemed nothing short of a miracle. He wasn’t sure why and he’d never admit it, but he was a bit threatened by their previous and apparently lucrative high school volleyball career and court relationship. On top of that, the two were always close friends back then as well. It was one of the reasons Kuroo avoided getting too close to Akaashi. He assumed back then that the two were together. He had a lot of regrets when it came to the beginning of their relationship, and that was one. Another was never watching Akaashi play in person. Sure, he’d seen him on television, but that was hardly the same.</p><p>“Bokuto-san!” Akaashi smiled and waved.</p><p>Kuroo stepped back as Bokuto charged forward and spun Akaashi around in his arms before placing him roughly back down. The spiker shook him by the shoulders as he yelled out every single thing he’d done since high school and Akaashi just smiled politely at him.</p><p>After about a <em> million years </em>of Bokuto speaking, Kuroo had to interrupt him mid sentence.</p><p>“Keiji, you have yo—“</p><p>Akaashi’s head snapped up to the clock and cursed when he noticed the time. He smiled politely at Bokuto, then looked at Kuroo. He glanced between them again before waving largely and heading towards the door.</p><p>“See you later, Tetsurō! It was great seeing you again, Bokuto-san!”</p><p>Kuroo waved weakly after him, always feeling intoxicated when he saw that smile.</p><p>“Text me, loser!” Bokuto’s laugh boomed in the otherwise empty lobby area.</p><p>They both stared at the door as it closed. Kuroo stood straight while Bokuto slumped with one knee cocked. They both slowly crossed their arms and sighed. Then, their heads snapped to each other.</p><p>“What?” They asked.</p><p>Bokuto shook his head and laughed at their apparent psychic connection, “He’s the best, dontcha think?”</p><p>Kuroo frowned, considering how Bokuto hadn’t even let him speak, “Yeah, I’d say so.”</p><p>They both stared at the door for a beat longer before Bokuto pursed his lips, “I wonder if he’s seein’ anyone. I’d hate to miss another opportunity with him.”</p><p>Kuroo bit his cheek, “Another chance?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Bokuto laughed heartily. “He rejected me bad in high school. It was pretty devastating! But, that was then. Whaddya know? You’re on a first name basis?”</p><p>Kuroo failed to bite down a smile as he stared at the door, “I’m asking him to marry me this weekend.”</p><p>Bokuto balked at him for all of a few seconds before giving a new smile to the door, “Well, no shit.”</p><p>Kuroo smiled wider as Bokuto slapped his back with a loud <em> ‘my man!’ </em>before walking away from him.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi sat heavily across from Kuroo at the restaurant, late. He hastily placed his bag down and huffed.</p><p>“I’m so sorry. Tenma was all—“</p><p>Kuroo lifted a hand dismissively with a warm smile as he leaned his cheek on his other hand, “No apology necessary. Understood.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Akaashi smiled.</p><p>Kuroo reached across the table and took his hand as they easily fell into catching up and joking. They ordered their food and laughed their way through dinner. Once an entire bottle of wine was gone and the wait staff was surely tired of waiting for them to go, they did exactly that.</p><p>They stumbled through the street, laughing loudly with clasped hands. They slowed to a stop beneath a particular tree, where Kuroo pointed vaguely to the area.</p><p>“Remember this?”</p><p>Akaashi sucked in a deep breath as his laughs tapered off and he took in their surroundings, “Oh, yeah. This is where we started coming instead of going to woodworking class.”</p><p>“Yeah!” Kuroo smiled warmly at how the warm street lights skated through his eyes.</p><p>“That class was a disaster,” Akaashi muttered.</p><p>“Truly. The best disaster I could’ve asked for.”</p><p>Akaashi smiled at his feet and squeezed his hand, “Yeah. We thought we were so clever “woodworking” our initials into that tree after we got together.”</p><p>Kuroo furrowed his brow as he stared at the tree, “Oh, yeah. I forgot about that.”</p><p>“Let’s see if it’s still there,” Akaashi laughed and pulled him over.</p><p>Kuroo snickered, “Where would it go? It’s a tree.”</p><p>“Yeah! But let’s find it anyways!”</p><p>Kuroo laughed heartily and rolled his eye as he moved to where he remembered where it was, “Sure. Loser has to buy the other mackerel for—“</p><p>Kuroo blinked. He won the competition of finding the engraving first, but he wasn’t only met with their initials. Beneath the A + K read <em> ‘marry me’ </em>in choppy markings. He held his breath and turned back to Akaashi, who waited readily with a ring in his hands. Kuroo stared between his face and outstretched hand with wide eyes before glowering.</p><p>“God damn it, Keiji.”</p><p>Akaashi frowned and retracted his hand, “What?”</p><p>Kuroo threw his bag down and pulled a piece of wood out from it and thrust it forward. Akaashi took it curiously in one hand and squinted to read whatever Kuroo had attempted burning into it.</p><p><em> “I </em>was supposed to propose,” Kuroo stuck his tongue out.</p><p>Akaashi laughed loudly at the wood and thrust the ring into Kuroo’s hand in an attempt to turn the wood around. Maybe it’d mean something upside down.</p><p>“Sure, but mine definitely worked better,” Akaashi snickered and held the wood up. “What does this even say?”</p><p>“It <em> says </em>‘you woodworked your way into my heart, marry me’,” Kuroo rolled his eyes amusedly. “Duh.”</p><p>Akaashi laughed brightly and held the wood to his chest with both arms, “I <em> love </em>it. Maybe we shouldn’t have skipped as often as we did. Then I’d be able to actually read this.”</p><p>Kuroo’s smile softened as he fished in his pocket and removed his own ring and presented it to Akaashi, “Whaddya say? Marry me, then?”</p><p><em> “Duh,” </em>Akaashi mocked and held out his hand so Kuroo could slide the ring on.</p><p>Kuroo snickered again and handed the ring Akaashi bought so he could do the same back. They both spent a long moment staring down at their respective rings before smiling at each other.</p><p>“Thought you wouldn’t be caught dead proposing?”</p><p>“Yeah, well,” Kuroo muttered as he picked up his bag and slung an arm around Akaashi’s waist, “Guess you’re pretty special then, huh?”</p><p>“Sure feels that way,” Akaashi whispered with a smile. “I love you so much, Tetsurō.”</p><p>“I love you so much <em> more.” </em></p><p>“Unheard of!” Akaashi feigned offense.</p><p>
  <em> “Ya heard it here first!” </em>
</p><p>“Well, then. We’d better get goin’, then.”</p><p>“Whereto?” Kuroo smiled. “I don’t mind if you’re gonna be there, but it’d still be nice to know.”</p><p>Akaashi snorted through his nose, “To forever!”</p><p>Kuroo mirrored his snort, “Forever it is!”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo shifted uncomfortably in his bed. His joints were always so stiff. He glanced at his heart monitor as exhaustion dug into him unlike anything else he’d felt in his very long life. He was reaching the end. He knew it. He didn’t mind, either. He lived a good life. Did lots of things. Made good friends. Saw the world. Accomplished all he wanted. Mostly, he experienced love. Real love. That was more than he ever could’ve thought for himself. More than he could’ve wanted.</p><p>His health rapidly declined since Akaashi’s passing. He always knew he lived and died for the man. It was a fundamental truth of the universe. Growing up he always heard of the broken heart disease but never truly understood until the previous year.</p><p>He blinked heavily at the heart monitor as it beeped steadily.</p><p>He was the last one. Bokuto went even before Akaashi. Likely due to years— decades, really— of straining himself. More likely because his flair for life was so bright. The brightest flames always died out the fasted. That was another fundamental truth of the universe. He never settled down. He was a wild card right up until the end. Kuroo couldn’t blame him. He didn’t doubt he would’ve been forever single if not for Akaashi Keiji as well. Bokuto was a good friend. Until the end. He wormed his way in and made a special home in Kuroo’s heart.</p><p>Kuroo smiled faintly as the room began fading around him. The steady beeping of his heart rate assaulted his ears, drowned out only by the happy memories of his closest friends. Beach days, poker games, blacked out nights. They’d done it all. And they did it all together.</p><p>They never had children. That was fine with him. Though at the end of his life he wondered if he would’ve felt less alone if they had. He smiled again as he felt the warmth of his memories caress him.</p><p><em> ‘No,’ </em> he thought. <em> ‘I know you’re all still here. Waiting to see me once again. And I’m ready, now. I’ve been ready for awhile.’ </em></p><p>He clutched the starchy blanket in his hand as his vision bottomed out. Nothing existed around him. Only the steady, undying sound of his heart monitor. Undying. Undying only until it died.</p><p>When it did die, it turned into the rhythmic sound of shoes against linoleum. Kuroo blinked heavily and ripped whatever was hanging over his face off. He glanced down at the towel in his hand and squinted into the lights until his eyes adjusted.</p><p>When they did, he realized he was in a gymnasium. He sat forward curiously and gazed at his youthful hands.</p><p>“God, took ya long enough! Have a good nap or what?”</p><p>Kuroo glanced up and saw Bokuto smiling nastily at him with his hands on his hips. He gazed beyond him and saw Akaashi standing at the net with his hands behind his back and a small, shy smile on his face.</p><p>“C’mon,” Bokuto kicked his shoe. “You were always braggin’ about how you’re the <em> best </em> at blocking! Practicing my spiking got so <em> boring </em>without a blocker!”</p><p>Kuroo nodded and stood, his voice functional for the first time in forever, “Sure thing. I’ll be sure you don’t get a single one in.”</p><p>Bokuto cheered and returned to the net. Kuroo moved to the opposite side of the net and met Akaashi’s young eyes, feeling his heart and soul melt the same way they did the first time it happened and every time after that.</p><p>“Hey,” he whispered. “I’ve missed you.”</p><p>Akaashi offered a small smile, “I’ve missed you, too.”</p><p>Bokuto groaned and bounced the ball, “I get it, I get it. You have literally <em> forever </em>to be in love. Let’s play!”</p><p>Kuroo smiled at him then shifted it back to Akaashi, “You always did say practicing spiking with Bokuto went on forever.”</p><p>Akaashi laughed brightly and Kuroo felt his heart explode into butterflies, “Yes. It does. Welcome to forever, Tetsurō.”</p><p>“Glad to be here,” Kuroo smiled. “Finally.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk why i have to hurt myself w everything i write lol but i hope you liked it let me know what you think! ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>